walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Joyce (Video Game)
Joyce is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, along with Vernon, Brie, Clive, and Boyd, as well as in the "400 Days" with Clive and Boyd still with her. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Not much is known about Joyce's life prior to or as the outbreak began. At some point, she had a child and was diagnosed with cancer. She was a member of a Cancer Support Group led by Vernon in Savannah, Georgia, however, she still has active cancer inside of her, causing her immense pain. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Following the zombie epidemic, she, along with her support group, moved into Crawford, which, at the time, seemed like an ideal safe haven from walkers. However, the leader, Crawford Oberson, tightened his control and lost his sanity. He began eliminating any he deemed liabilities within his community. Unfortunately, Joyce, being a cancer-patient and elderly, was targeted along with her other support group members. Half of the members were killed, the others fleeing Crawford and creating their home in an abandoned morgue within the sewers of Savannah along with Vernon, Brie, Boyd, and Clive. "Around Every Corner" After Lee arrived in search for help, she did not speak, being in much pain from her cancer. Boyd was seen caring for her, assisting her in laying down in bed. He was very reluctant to see Vernon go to assist Lee in getting back to the mansion, as Joyce was in very much pain, and he couldn't bear to see her that way. After Vernon returned, she disappeared with the others. "400 Days" Some point after Joyce and her group steal the boat, their leader Vernon dies from a unknown cause. Later she along with Boyd and Clive come across and join up with Roman's group. "Day 236" Joyce is with Boyd and Clive at Gil's Pitstop with other group members; Roman, Shel, Stephanie and Becca. She listens to Becca play the guitar in the diner. Later, she argues against releasing the intruder and suggests they execute him because she believes strangers are the reason they lost Brie and Vernon. Depending on Shel's choice, if the man is let go, he will storm the pitstop with other people to raid the camp. In the ensuing battle, Boyd dies. If the man is killed, no more outsiders will come to the camp and Boyd will remain alive. "Day 259" 23 days pass since the intruder incident, and Stephanie tries to make off with the group's supplies and leave the pitstop. However, she is caught by Roman and thrown into the back of a van truck. Roman requests to speak with Shel about the matter, which she has no idea of. On her walk to meet Roman, Shel can speak with Joyce about what occurred. After the end of Shel's story, Joyce's whereabouts become unknown. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Joyce has killed: *Roberto (Caused, Determinant) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Boyd Boyd was shown caring for Joyce in the morgue in "Around Every Corner" when she was laying on the bed. He does, however disagree with her in "400 Days", when it comes to Roberto's fate, as Joyce wants to kill him, while Boyd wants to set him free. If he was let free, Joyce was shown to be deeply affected by his death. Brie Joyce and Brie seem to good friends during "Around Every Corner", where Brie was shown caring for Joyce in the morgue in, when she was laying on the bed. Joyce was affected by Brie's death during "400 Days", where Joyce warily speaks of their past run-ins with outsiders and insists that having dealt with such people is a direct cause of losing Brie. Clive Joyce and Clive have a good friendship. They stayed together at the morgue and Clive was shown to be concerned about Joyce's health. They later ended up at the Pitstop, where both of them agreed it was a bad idea to set Roberto free. Vernon Vernon and Joyce were never seen interacting due to Joyce staying at the morgue while Vernon and Brie went to Crawford with Lee and the others. When Lee and the others went looking for Clementine, Vernon and the others took the opportunity to steal the boat, beating anyone who stayed at the house. Once Boyd, Joyce, and Clive arrived at the pit-stop, Joyce revealed that she supported what Vernon did, saying that when the group trusted Lee's group their support group fell apart, blaming Lee and the others for Brie's and Vernon's death. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" (No Lines) *"400 Days" **"Shel's Story" Trivia *She is the oldest survivor encountered in the video game. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:Unknown Category:NPC Category:Cancer Support Group Category:Gil's Pitstop Category:Crawford